


Hopelessly In Love

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can’t stand to see the boy he loves being so touchy feely with another. Liam has loved Zayn far too long and when Zayn finally notices that Liam has started to ignore him he turns to Harry and Louis for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments welcomed!

He just couldn’t handle seeing the way Zayn and Harry were constantly all over each other. Giving each other hugs, whispering into each other’s ears and simply just finding ways to touch. He knew it was just the way their friendship worked but Liam couldn’t help but feel so jealous of Harry, of the friendship. Liam wanted Zayn to be like that with him. He wanted to be the one finding excuses to touch Zayn because well Liam was in love with Zayn. He had been in love with the boy since the first night in the Bungalow at Harrys. When Liam had noticed how quiet Zayn was, just like him and he had though that perhaps Zayn would become his best mate but he had been wrong.

It didn’t take long for Zayn and Harry to strike up since a close bond that suddenly Liam was jealous of it. Now here he was two years later still feeling jealous of the friendship. At first Liam had thought it was because he craved a friendship like theirs but after awhile he had come to realize it was because he was hopelessly in love with Zayn and the Bradford boy had no idea. It had come to the point where Liam couldn’t stand to be around Zayn as it just killed him. He ignored the boy when he could only forcing on a smile when someone would ask him what was wrong.

It was during one particular day though that while they sat in the van heading back to the hotel that he saw Zayn whispering in Harry’s ear. Liam would have brushed it off as typical behavior except Harry kept glancing his way. After a few minutes he watched as Harry next turned and began to urgently whisper in Louis’s ear. He cringed when he saw Louis instantly began to grin and knew something was up and was thankful when they reached the hotel. Liam managed to squeeze out of the van before Louis could dare to anything to him and hurried into the hotel not bothering to wait for the others.

He had only been sprawled out on his bed fiddling with his phone for a few minutes when a knock came at his door. Groaning he rolled off and onto his feet going to answer the door. As he opened it he took in a very happy Louis who instantly shoved his way in. He watched the older boy glance around before announcing, “We are going to the club tonight are you in Li?” Raising an eyebrow Louis certainly knew Liam would turn it down, as it just wasn’t his scene. Taking a deep breath he remarked, “Lou you know my answer is no and has always been no so why bother asking?” He saw the older lad grin and chirp, “It never hurts to ask in my opinion. Anyway enjoy your night in and we will be leaving in a bit for the club.” Nodding his head he watched his friend slip out and Liam threw himself back onto his bed.

It was only a half hour later that a gentle knock came at his door and Liam would have missed it if he hadn’t been rummaging through his suitcase at the time. Standing up he swung the door open expecting Niall or Louis, the only two who even bothered to come hang out with him and was shocked to instead find Zayn. Raising an eyebrow he retorted, “Thought you were have gone with the others.” He watch Zayn shrug and remark, “Nah, figured I would stay behind and ask you why you have been ignoring me as of late.” Biting his lip, Liam spoke, “I haven’t been though. You just have been wrapped up hanging with Harry.” Stepping aside he allowed the boy in not wanting any of the other guests to see them talking or worse overhear them.

Once the door was safely closed he heard Zayn remark, “My hanging with Harry hasn’t changed but you have Li. What’s the matter? Why are you ignoring me?” Shaking his head he muttered, “Nothing is wrong with me Zayn okay? Just feeling a little homesick that’s all.” Forcing on a smile he hoped the boy would believe him but it was only a few seconds later that he knew Zayn didn’t believe his lie. He watched as Zayn stepped closer to him and tilting his head asked, “Just tell me Li. Why do you avoid me?” Blinking back tears he swallowed the pain in his throat and whispered, “Because it’s hard to see you so comfortable with Harry and I wish it was me.”

Eyes dropping to the floor he felt Zayn’s presence and heard as he asked, “What do you mean you wish it was you?” Biting down on his lip he mumbled, “Because I’m in love with you.” As the words came out he expected for Zayn to run from his room, frightened of him and Liam silently cursed himself. Would he have to leave the band now? Would this make things even more awkward between the two of them? Would Zayn think he was weird? As Liam’s mind hit overdrive he hadn’t realized that instead of Zayn leaving the boy had suddenly stepped even closer.

He felt himself being pulled back into reality as a hand slowly rested on his cheek and swallowing he allowed his eyes to flicker up to meet Zayn’s. Searching them he couldn’t read the emotions behind them not until Zayn whispered, “I’m in love with you too Li. I just though that you had guessed it and were staying away from me in fear.” Chewing his lip, Liam shook his head and spoke, “No, I was staying away because it was killing me inside to see you so touchy feely with Harry.” He saw a smile slip onto Zayn’s face before he heard the boy ask, “Can I kiss you then?” Stunned at first he slowly shook his head yes and felt as Zayn slowly tipped his head up and guided Liam’s down a bit until their lips met.

As their lips touched, Liam couldn’t help but feel an explosion of love and when it ended it was like he was in a daze. Blinking his eyes he heard Zayn murmur, “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.” As the words hit his ears, Liam couldn’t help but grin and speak, “Same here.” Their eyes locked for a brief second and suddenly Liam found himself falling backwards and his back hitting the mattress. Lying there he felt as Zayn climbed on top of him before crushing their lips together once more. He felt as Zayn pressed his hips to his and slowly began to grind against him.

Unable to stop himself, Liam pushed his hips up meeting Zayn’s and he felt as Zayn smiled as their lips hungrily attacked one another’s. It wasn’t long before Liam felt his pants tighten and moans slip from his mouth. Their hips rutting against one another Zayn broke the kisses every few minutes to add little nips and bites at Liam’s lips. Finally Liam threw his head back feeling himself come and allowing the emotions to wash over him. As he did he could feel as Zayn slowed at last before collapsing on top of him panting. Their hearts beating in their chests, Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and rolled until they rested on their sides their chests pressed against one another. He couldn’t help but grin as Zayn buried his head into his chest and they just stayed like that for a few seconds before Zayn broke the silence whispering, “I really do love you Li and I am finally glad to know that you love me too.” Feeling his heart skip a beat at the confession, Liam pressed a kiss to Zayn’s hair murmuring, “I have always loved you Zayn….” Silence washed over them once more and it wasn’t long before he could feel Zayn’s gentle breathing and knew the boy had fallen asleep in his arms. That tiny little action soothed Liam and he already knew he would love having Zayn fall asleep in his arms even more often now. Smiling just a bit, Liam yawned and allowed his eyes to flutter close and happiness to engulf him as he fell asleep.


End file.
